


whatever you want

by luvsanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanji/pseuds/luvsanji
Summary: "أن الأمر ليس بهذه الطريقة..أنا لا أريد أن أقرر عنك خياراتك ولا أريد أن أُجبرك على أيّ شيءٍ،أنني فقط أخبرك بأنني سأفعلُ ماترغبه، أنه خيارك ليس خيار أي شخصٌ آخر، لذا لو رغبت أيّ شيءٍ، سأفعلهُ لأجلك..أيّ شيءٍ على الإطلاق، عليك فقط أن ترغبه، أتفهم ما أقوله يافتى الحواجب الجمِيلة؟"كانت هذه كلماته الأخيرة لي قبل أن يُغادِر، ولم أعتقد أنني سأقابلهُ مجدداً أبداً، لكنه هنا، يقف أمامي بكُل جِراءة.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	whatever you want

"أن الأمر ليس بهذه الطريقة..أنا لا أريد أن أقرر عنك خياراتك ولا أريد أن أُجبرك على أيّ شيءٍ أنني فقط أخبرك بأنني سأفعلُ ماترغبه، أنه خيارك ليس خيار أي شخصٌ آخر، لذا لو رغبت أيّ شيءٍ، سأفعلهُ لأجلك..أيّ شيءٍ على الإطلاق، عليك فقط أن ترغبه، أتفهم ما أقوله يافتى الحواجب الجمِيلة؟" 

كانت هذه كلماته الأخيرة لي قبل أن يُغادِر، ولم أعتقد أنني سأقابلهُ مجدداً أبداً، لكنه هنا، يقف أمامي بكُل جِراءة.


End file.
